


Bodily functions

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas-centric, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Possessive Dean, Watersports, there is no actual watersports between Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Cas has always been really curious about bodily functions. Now that he is human he has to fulfill them and Dean helps him understand things. To understand sex and masturbation though, Cas looks in the internet and discovers why he found Dean peeing arousing. Dean catches him at it and funny times begin.





	Bodily functions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second submission for Kinktober 2017 Prompts for today were   
> 2\. Dirty talk | Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture) I used the first two prompts in this fic, even if there is no actual watersports between Dean and Cas. Enjoy!

When he had first set foot on Earth, he had begun to find humans fascinating. Having a human vessel was weird. He did not feel the needs of humans but he was fascinated by them. He avidly observed their needs for breathing, drinking, eating and sleeping and soon found out it was not okay to do some things.

It was not okay to stay too close to someone, male or female, to watch them directly while they ate, breathed and drank. But most of all, there were some absolutely taboo things. Males had no problems peeing next to each other but they couldn’t stare at each other dicks while doing so and you could not enter a bathroom if you had no need to pee but just wanted to observe.

So, when he found himself completely human for the first time after Metatron stole his grace, he had not many knowledge about many things. It was hard to get used to need sustainment like food and water and to find himself tired and sleepy at the end of the day.

While he was still an angel, he had been able to watch another fascinating act he had not been able to perform and understand completely then. His penis had gotten hard watching porn and Dean had told him that people didn’t talk about that if they were not in a relationship.

Since becoming human he had grown closer to Dean, he had helped him understand things and had even let him observe how to pee. Apparently he had been doing it wrong, only females sat to pee. Strangely, watching Dean pee had worked like the porn and he had to hide his erect penis from Dean’s confused gaze.

After that though, he had begun to think more and more about sex and masturbation, he had looked that up on the internet because when he had asked Sam, the guy had gotten all red and nervous and said to google it. So he did.

Most of the things he had found were either for children, too medical or just porn. While looking around porn sites, he had found the word watersports connected to gay sex (he had looked at that just because he had a male body and he kept thinking about Dean, so that had to mean something). Curious about what sports had to do with porn, he clicked on the link.

A tall brunette with an imposing body was on screen, completely naked, his partner was on his knees, looking up at him with lust in his eyes. He was hard and his cock had a black band around the base. There was really no reference to water or sports of any kind, anywhere.

“Do you want it bitch?” asked the standing man. The kneeling one just nodded eagerly and closed his eyes, his face looking up and his mouth open. Cas was confused but his body was already beginning to answer to the nakedness. He imagined kneeling in front of Dean, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to him and his cock twitched in interest.

What made him get totally hard was what happened immediately after that though. The man grinned, held his big cock in his hand and began peeing on the other man, in his mouth, on his face… The other man seemed to enjoy the treatment, his cock twitching excitedly.

“Yes, bitch, I know you like it, uh? All my piss on your fucking face, so hot, taking it so good baby, so good, after this, I’m going to fuck your ass and make you scream and then I’m going to fill you up with my cum so you will stink of me for a week, everyone will know that I fucked you and you belong to me”

The man’s words excited Cas, he wanted to be Dean’s. His lover, his friend, his family, his everything. He wanted the world to know who he belonged to. His hand had moved to his crotch while thinking about Dean. He was in the other man’s room, using his laptop, so it was easy for him to find something with his smell on it.

He grabbed a dirty t-shirt from the floor and smelled it. Dean’s scent was so hot, he could imagine him there, with him, it was easy to imagine it was him stroking his length, marking him with his scent.

A sigh escaped his mouth and a whispered name followed it “Dean…”

Everything happened so fast then, suddenly someone was there, pinning him down to the bed, hands tugged the t-shirt away from him and he could finally see. Dean was on top of him, looking at him with such lust in his eyes like he had never seen them.

“D-Dean?” whimpered the ex-angel looking up at the hunter. He had no idea how Dean was going to react, he probably had seen him masturbate smelling his clothes and moaning his name. He understood now what embarrassment felt like, his face was probably red and his heart rate was so high he feared he was going to have an heart attack.

“Cas…” groaned the hunter before looking behind himself to the screen of the laptop “is that what you want Cas? Want me to be rough? To mark you up? To pee on you, in you? Is that what you dream about? That why you wanted to see me pee? Did I get you all hot and bothered? That why you ran afterwards? Uh?”

Cas could only nod, looking up at the hunter on top of him, his cock was hard between their bodies and he could feel an answering hardness from Dean’s.

“Oh Cas, wanted you so long… Gonna make you mine” growled Dean before stealing his lips in a forceful kiss that at the same time held so much more than lust. Cas could feel the emotions underneath. It was so right to be kissing Dean. He freed his arms and threw them around Dean’s neck, holding him closer, savoring the kiss.

“Dean… please” begged Cas pushing his hips up, erection sliding over Dean’s covered abdomen.

“What do you want Cas? Tell me”

“Everything, anything you want Dean. I’m yours”  

Dean didn’t need to be told twice, he began disrobing them both really quickly and soon they were both naked on Dean’s bed, grinding their erections together, loving the friction on their cocks.

“You love this, you wanted this so much didn’t you? So naughty Cas… watching porn in my room, masturbating while smelling my shirt… Do you like my smell Cas? I hope you do because I’ll leave my scent all over you. Il mark you up good and everyone will know that you are MINE!”

Cas was going crazy with pleasure, between the dirty talking and the friction on his cock, Dean was making him feel so good, better than floating on a cloud.

“Yes Dean! Yours… I’m yours Dean” muttered Cas, barely coherent enough, all the new sensations adding up to a surprising sensation in his crotch.

Dean was sucking marks all around his neck, licking and biting his flesh, marking him as his. His hands were roaming all over his body, caressing his thighs, scratching his belly and playing with his nipples, flicking them and making Cas moan with pleasure at his ministrations.

“D-Dean… I think… I’m coming… Can I come Dean?” the ex-angel asked looking at his lover’s face. Dean groaned at the question and nodded, his hand went down and closed around both their pricks. Cas only needed a couple of strokes to fall over the edge, Dean quickly following him.

Afterwards, Dean fell on top of Castiel, both breathing hard, not caring about the mess on their stomachs. When their breathing slowed down and their heart rates went back to normal, Dean slowly lifted up from Cas’ body. He looked at the man by his side with adoration.

“Did you really mean it Cas?” asked the hunter.

“What Dean?”

“That you are mine”

“For as long as you want me Dean”

“What if I want you forever?”

“Then I’ll forever be yours. Did YOU mean it?”

“Of course I did, I still do. I want you forever Cas. And I want to do all the stuff you want. I want to mark you up with my come and my piss and I want to fuck you and fill your ass with come and piss too and I want so many more things than this. Are you really sure you want this Cas?”

Cas just looked him in the eyes and smiled. “I’ve always been fascinated with bodily functions Dean. I am looking forward to learning everything from you. I want this. I want you”

“Good. No more chick flick moments now” said the hunter getting up and offering Cas his hand to get up himself “What do you think about shower sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. I am Italian so if you see any mistakes please do tell me, I'll fix them.


End file.
